Marry Christmas, I Love You
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: hibari's family and 1896


Hibari woke up to his girlfriend snuggled up to his body, he smiled and ran his fingers through her soft purple hair. Her hair had grown sense she enrolled in Namimori, he moved his hand to her cheek. She smiled and whispered his name as nudged her head into his neck. Hibari was actually in a good mood today especially sense it was Christmas, he lifted Chrome up by her waist. "Wake up my cute little herbivore," he whispered kiss her head, she smiled again pushing his head back. "Merry Christmas" she giggled, running hand up his torso feeling his abs, "That tickles" he chuckled softly trying to stop her hand. He pinned her to the bed their bare bodies gently touching, she smiled, kissing him. He pulled back for air, not yet panting, "Get dressed my mom wants me over for Christmas" he whispered, crawling out of bed and slipping into his night robe.

Chrome did the same and followed him to the bathroom, "I call the shower first this time" she said starting the water, "or we could bathe together" Hibari smirked, stripping chrome of her robe. She bit her lip, and slipped into his arms. "No. A girl needs her personal time alone, baby" she smiled, looking up at him. He was frowning, "I need a shower too, plus I have to pick up a few things before we leave" Hibari explained, taking his robe.

Chrome's eyes widened as she scanned his bare body from head to toe, her face turned red "did I say I wanted to be alone when I showered, I meant to say I want to be in your arms when I shower," she smiled as she stepped in the shower with him.

**This scene is censored because of the high sexual activity.**

Hibari pulled his jeans over his waist, before putting his grey winter jacket on. "I'll be back in a bit." Hibari said kissing Chrome's wet hair, "Kay, I love you" she smiled. Hibari smiled then gulped and looked at her with a that smile she loved so much "I love… You too" he whispered loud enough for her to hear it. She smiled wide and hugged him. "That's the first time you ever said that" she whispered. "well Merry Christmas, that's only part of you're gift" he said pulling away and heading out.

He entered the jewelry store looking at all of the rings, "May I assist you, sir" An employee asked, "I'm looking for you're best silver rings" Hibari answered eyeing a snow flake ring.

"Ahh yes follow me if you would" the man smiled leading Hibari to these amazing ring with the brightest diamond that shimmered in the dowel light. Two rings caught his attention, one was a silver heart, not too big but not too small, it had millions of diamond in the heart. The other had somewhat similar sized band but only had one large

Diamond. "let me see those two" Hibari pointed as the man gave the rings to him, he examined the heart one it wasn't as brilliant as it looked far away. He examined the second and discovered three words on the inside of the band it read 'I Love You.' Hibari smiled, "this one" he smiled, holding the second ring out. the man scanned the box that it came in "$40,000" the man smiled as Hibari pulled his wallet and pulled out the $90,000 out, and gave the man $40,000. "If you'd like we will wrap it for $10 more" the man smiled as Hibari gave him 10 more dollars.

He arrived at his mother house after picking Chrome up. He rang the door bell, "Oh Hibari, my baby boy" his mother answered, hugging Hibari. "hey Mom" he smiled "Uhh this is Chrome Dokuro, she's my girlfriend" he introduced chrome. "Nice to finally meet you Hun. Hibari will not stop talking about you. He was right, you are a very lovely and decent woman. Oh where are my manners. My name is Ada, Ada Misaki" Ada smiled shaking Chrome's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Misaki" she smiled brightly. "She isn't married darling" Hibari chuckled, "oh my you two must be cold please come in" Ada lead them in, "you still decorate the same as always" Hibari said looking around the living room. "Hibari, sweetie can you get the ham out of the oven for me" she asked, smiling at her son. "Of course Mom" he said, heading to the kitchen. "So how old were you when you had hibari"

"oh me? I was 22, his father and I got married under a cherry tree"

"Did he die? I mean…"

"its fine hun, he didn't die he… was arrested… for beating Hibari and I for 7 years. He said it was to make our son strong. When Hibari turned 10, he fought back and Yusuki began strangling him. I called the police and he was arrested." she explained.

"onnisan" a small black hair girl yelled hugging Hibari's legs. "Hey trouble maker" he smiled ruffling her hair "Chrome this is Tokyo, my baby sister. She's 9, Tokyo this is my girlfriend Chrome" he introduced the two girls. "hi there" Chrome smiled, "I like you're hair" Tokyo said "Are you going to marry onnisan?" she asked, Chrome's cheeks burned red "Well I really hope so" she smiled walking up to Hibari and stilling a short kiss from his lips Tokyo giggled.

The two lovers sat and ate dinner with the Kyoya family, they returned to Hibari's apartment. "I'm so tired" chrome yawned heading for the bedroom but was stopped by Hibari. She starred at him with curiosity, he reached in his pocket and held out the box. "Merry Christmas, Chrome" Hibari said opening the box. Chrome gasped as she covered her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She was speechless all she could was to fall into Hibari's arms, and cry tears of joy. "Oh my God Hibari, I… I love it" she squalled, Hibari pulled her back and slipped the ring on her finger. "let me finish" he whispered, kneeling "Chrome you are my everything and this ring symbolizes that I want you by my side forever" he said as Chrome's I shimmered from the tears. "I love you, Chrome Dokuro" he added, standing up and picking her up.


End file.
